Evilmen Academy DRAFT
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Welcome to Evilmen Academy, the prestigious academy where to enter you must kill at least one person and to graduate, kill another one as well. Betrayal, fake friendships and manipulations are encouraged. An AU for the Notice Me Senpai game
1. Introduction

**Evilmen Academy**

 _The prestigious academy where to enter you must kill at least one person and to graduate, kill another one as well. Betrayal, fake friendships and manipulations are encouraged._

The class was divided into four groups:

 **Overlord,** the highest rank. People in this class does not have to do anything yet there are lots of people begging to do their bidding. This rank shows charisma and ability to lead and made decision of how to kill.

 **Silent Killer** , the second rank. Silent Killers has their own speciality method of killing. Since they still have to do their own bidding,they are lower than Overlords.

 **Enchanter** , also known as the second rank. The difference between an Enchanter and a Silent Killer was their method. Silent Killers used a weapon while Enchanter uses more of their mind, voice and seduction.

 **Anti-Hero** , the lowest rank. People on this rank was faced with threats of being eliminated from the school. The Anti-Hero rank were also offered special classes and courses to get them to a higher rank.

 **Here are the list of senpais in that Academy:**

 **Izumi** (Nerd Senpai) AH

Izumi claims it was a mistake. He accidentally killed his best friend by mixing the wrong ingredients for the tea when they were having a study date. Since then, his reputation as a studious student was tarnished and he has no other school to go but the one that offers him placement for his misdeeds.

 **Yuu** (Young Senpai) SK

Yuu says that the bunny he brings was sentient. It whispers to him things he needed to do, people to not trust and who to kill before they hurt him. The bunny instructed him in detail of what to do, how to do. The academy claimed his madness as his way of hiding his true ability as a natural born killer.

 **Ren** (Lazy Senpai) E

Ren was accepted by his manipulative ability to get someone to do his bidding. He and Reiji was qualified by burning their old junior high school.

 **Touya** (Art Club Senpai) SK

Rumors says Touya has multiple personalities that could be accessed by inhaling a specific pigment. For now, what was known was the yellow pigment triggered his murderous ability, the blue pigment returns him to a calming state, the green pigment made him forget his deeds. He woke up in a mess in his art club smiling at his blood-stained masterpiece.

 **Hajime** (School Festival Senpai) AH

Hajime was involved in an accident on a festival he ran. There was a miscommunication with the firework department that resulted in several staff losing their lives. As no school accepts him for his reputation, he was tested by the academy to kill one of his young staff member who was rumored to be the cause of the miscommunication. He got accepted to the academy afterwards

 **Reiji** (Science Lab Senpai) SK

Reiji was overly eager and easy to please. His pyrotechnique was renowned not only in the science department. It was a shock when he used his technique to burn the school for some,but the Academy has received both his and Ren's admission letters to know what they had done.

 **Shun** (Gamer Senpai) E

Shun was a normal student. Aside from his hobbies of playing games, he appears not hostile. In the gaming world he was known as the number one reason why young students committed suicide. Armed by just words and anonymity, he collected the news of people dying without him ever have to move from his desk. The academy found him and offered him a scholarship.

 **Souma** (Gourmet Club Senpai) AH

Soume has a taste for rare and exquisite food. His reputation to use morbid ingredients made him unqualified as a young chef in the culinary industry. The academy saw this chance to recruit him, saying that there will be plenty of rare flesh to cook from.

 **Wakatoshi** (Delinquent Senpai) AH

Wakatoshi was protecting Izumi from being bullied due to his reputation. He accidentally killed someone on a fistfight and hence the same reputation as a murderer goes for him as for Izumi. He applied to the Academy in hope that Izumi does not have to do all of this alone.

 **Makoto** (Basketball Captain Senpai) SK

Makoto received the scholarship due to his exceptional performance in all forms of evil. Murder, silent killing, manipulation and charisma to get people to kill for him. He plays basketball for fun and to establish friendship with fellow students.

 **Tokiya** (Drama Club Senpai) AH

Tokiya protected someone from being killed by killing them. As a result, he was not accepted to any other school. Knowing that he himself cannot go back to the straight path, he decided he will protect them by being the anti-hero.

 **Baa/Akira** (Goat Senpai) AH

Akira used his physical beauty to get people to do his bidding. Although sometimes it backfired to himself and added with his weak physical ability made him fall into a low rank.

 **Soujiro** (Calligraphy Club Senpai) O

Soujiro was an artist known for his calligraphy. In the black market, his painting was sold by millions when made with the right amount of noble blood. He was personally invited to the academy for his family's great reputation. As the young lord, it was fitting to enter the prestigious academy.

 **Souh** (Butler Senpai) SK

As a butler, it was common to take orders without personal feelings nor remorse. The academy qualification was just a test for Souh of how far he was willing to do for a future master. There was no flaw found in his technique yet.

 **Touru** (Student Council President) SK

For Touru, order was everything. He saw the world as chaos which went against his views of how the world should be. He knew that he was not strong enough just yet to get rid of the world's impurities alone. That was the reason he applied for the academy. His entrance score was beyond perfect. Not only he killed the student council members, he also killed his instructor for being lenient.

 **Hideki** (Crammer Senpai) SK

Balancing teaching evil kids and professional mercenary was hard but Hideki managed to do both. His endurance was what been sought to be a substitute teacher for the Academy. Not dying while being in class of murderers for years was his strong point. He likes cosplaying in his free time.

 **Suzuki** (Idol Senpai) E

The idol Suzuki has no time for school. He thought maybe the Academy has the flexible timetable for him to balance being an idol and a student. He easily passed the test when he announced he needed to kill someone to enter the Academy. Hundreds of his fans committed suicide for him.

 **Yamato** (Rocker Senpai) E

Similar to Suzuki, Yamato also have skills in having people die for him. His only difference was, his music style brought different methods. He did not announce his enrollment directly, but through his music his fans understood his means and did it for him.

 **Kyouya** (Sensei) former AH

Kyouya sensei enrolled the Academy the same way Wakatoshi did. He managed to keep himself pure till the end and graduated by killing his (apparently) undead friend Viktor. He swore to protect students that encountered the same experience as him and made sure they graduate untraumatized. He applied to be a teacher to save his friend Haruka from this madness.

 **Takeru** (Childhood Friend Senpai) AH

Takeru came to the academy after being randomly chosen as the lucky participant. He did not know the school was notorious for their evil students. Since he got in anyway, he asked Makoto for help to make him graduate the insanely hard academy tests. Why Makoto helped him was a mystery.

 **Haruka** (School Infirmary Senpai) former AH

Haruka has the same case as Izumi when he was in his younger days. To cope with school curriculum and demands, he used to take special lessons for students who are falling behind. His kindness resulted in denial of what he was capable of. By the end of school term, he changed. Haruka was now known as the doctor who puts all his patients to eternal sleep. His doctor title was revoked but he still was given the right to practice in the academy. He encourages weaker students to take his mind-numbing medicine just like what he did back then. No great students would ever dare to come to the infirmary.

 **Jéan** (Playboy Senpai) E

Jéan's method of killing was tinted with seduction. As one of the silent killer specialist, Jéan works optimally when he gets the chance to stab the person from the back or poison them after gaining their trust. His other speciality was connection, especially gaining information of females.

 **Ai** (Cupid Senpai) AH

Ai's method was slower than Jéan. Ai usually gain the person's trust before breaking their heart and made them commit suicide on their own. Since his method is less efficient than Jéan, he was ranked low in class.

 **Hinata** (Tea Ceremony Senpai) E

Hinata received offer from the Academy for his family's skill in poisons. Although he himself was a good killer, he still has a lot to learn regarding different approach to killing methods as he tend to be too emotional. His family status and theory skills earn him the Enchanter rank.

 **Sousuke** (Archery Team Senpai) SK

Sousuke received the same offer with Hinata. His skills in archery however, brought him to a more physical typed skills therefore giving him the Silent Killer rank. Often Hinata worked in pairs with Sousuke to make a quicker and more efficient kill.

 **Kei** (Ninja Senpai) SK

Born in a family of silent killers,it is only natural for Kei to pursue the family's tradition. Aside from the school demands, he also have to prove himself to be better than his graduated siblings.

 **Takahiro** (Part Time Job Senpai) SK/E

Takahiro could instantly be an Overlord if he ever wanted to. His enthusiasm and passion brought him to start from the bottom and do the bidding instead of letting others do it for him. Sometimes, he casually ordered Souh to help him with his work that was why the Academy placed him a special rank which he can switch between two of the second ranks.

 **Katsuo** (Swim Team Senpai) AH

Katsuo once let someone to drown out of spite and jealousy. He regretted his decision for life. He went to the academy hoping to graduate and atone his sin. Little did he knew there will be so many challenge for him.

 **Ryuu** (Villain Senpai) O

Ryuu came from a noble family. For his enrollment to the academy, his family sacrificed a whole village in his name. Annoyed by people doing his bidding even when he did not want to or wants to do it himself, he joined the Drama Club to practice his swordsmanship and killing abilities.

 **Kurou** (Director Senpai) O

Kurou used the Drama Club members to do his bidding for him under the guise of art. He knew very well Ryuu wanted to be trained to kill and Tokiya wanted to be better at saving people, he used both to kill those in his list. In the end, _someone_ needs to give out the instructions.

 **Viktor** (Vampire Sensei) former O

It was no surprise Viktor's "genetic condition" lets him command an army of loyal subjects. As a student, he once was proud of his ability to create chaos and murder. He was toned down back them by Kyouya who happens to be his group partner. By the end of the term, Viktor went soft enough that Kyouya drove a stake through his heart. It does not matter much for him because a vampire must die once to unlock his ability. Kyouya graduated from the Academy and Viktor lives on being more powerful than ever afterwards. Now he was called as a teacher and role model to discuss mass murder methods and history.

 **Itsuki** (Ghost Senpai) AH

Itsuki has a really thin presence which leads to giving students heart attacks. His ability was credible enough to be accepted in the Academy but his unwillingness to kill granted him the lowest rank. He was personally given to Viktor to be tutored after class.

 **Jae** (Breakdance Senpai) former E

Jae teaches the students to have stamina and physical fit. Jae was once like Suzuki, specialising in distraction while the other killed them or put poison in their drinks. For Jae, collaboration in evil was as important as collaboration in good. He was one of the only teachers that encourages group work for the students.

 **Seiichi** (Robotics Club Senpai) SK

Seiichi was always given clean cut orders and proceed to execute them efficiently. His lack of emotions and monotone speech decrease his value and rank to a mid-rank Silent prefers quick and the least messy effort to murder someone. His weapon of choice was a double shotgun or a sniper.

 **Kouhai** (MC) O

Kouhai is a special Overlord. She was given protection from all the Overlord rank. In return, she provides a safe space for the Overlord to mingle without killing each other. It was named _the café._


	2. Price of Insanity

No sane person would ever visit the Ikemen Academy's school infirmary. Heck, no sane person would live inside the school residence. With killers and murderers lurking on every nook and cranny, keeping yourself unknown, armed, and dangerous was common sense. That was why, Haruka was amazed by another foolish freshman who came for his aid. Didn't he knew that he just killed ten of his schoolmate by overdosing them ? Medicine and drugs are the same to his eyes. It has not killed him, so it was still a medicine in his eyes.

Still, it is a wonder the pale blonde timid boy survived the first semester. Izumi, he reminded Haruka of his own school days. It brought him memories how he used to be on the other side of the counter, talking to the presumed _doctor._ Izumi told him how he constantly failed classes, how he could not even do basic things such as killing an animal or winning a fistfight. Not that Haruka was listening, his mind was always a hazy syrupy pool that he drowns in.

The freshman reminded him of himself. It was presumably an accident when he was rostered on the infirmary duty on Thursday evening. A fellow student was asking for a headache medicine. He knew where it was. It was on one of the basic cabinets. The dangerous prescription medicine he has no access to without a doctor's certificate and a key but the basic ones he was allowed. He gave the medicine to the student. That student died. He transfered school. The rest was history.

 _I didn't do it…_

 _I didn't know…_

 _I… I did it._

 _I...I knew…_

The academy has a way to change one's mind and memory. Alas, the past was in the past. Now he had the privilege to experience the other side. As the doctor and not the student. How quaint.

 _And he drowns once more._

"I know how to do it!" Haruka cheered, snapping the blonde boy from his sobbing mess.

He winked as he rummaged his doctor's lab coat for the keys. He went to the special cabinet and pulled out a pinkish liquid from a beautiful glass bottle.

"Izumi, this is my very own stock of medicine. It will take awhile to get used to it but this is a drug of a highest grade. It was not one of those bravery drugs the kids has been using to kill and pass the test. This one reacts very slowly, does not turn you mad and powerful but slowly numbs your emotions. It must be taken on a regular basis or the shock will cause a slow and painful death. I can help you get through the first attacks, but afterwards, you have to find your own source." Haruka spun the vial, violet bubbles building inside the glass bottle.

Izumi looked up to Haruka as if he was a saint. "S-sensei… I-I don't think I c-could afford such an e-expensive drug…"

Haruka smiled softly, ruffling the boys hair and laughed. "Silly Izu-chan~ I am not asking for money~"

Izumi looked at him confused.

The mad doctor sat beside him, pulled out a needle and took some pink liquid into the needle. He proceeds to show Izumi his veins, some blackened and bruised by the apparent number of times he injected himself. He smiled in relief when the injection process was finished.

"I am not here to trick you Izuchan. This is the real deal. This is the medicine made _for_ me." Haruka began to laugh.

"All I want was… a hug. They… they never hugged me anymore. Nobody does. They.. they are afraid of being stabbed in the back. They cannot trust… or they will die…"Haruka laugh worsened. He started gasping in high-pitched voices. Laughing maniacally, tearing up afterwards.

Izumi felt pity hearing his story. Wanting basic needs like reassurance ? A hug ? It was too much for him. Will he turn like that as well ? Cold, mean, and distrustful. He did not want that.

It took him a great amount of courage to extend his arms and wrapped it around the mad doctor. Haruka gasped, followed by incoherent muttering, heavy breathing and shrieking. Haruka tried muffling his own voices, he reached towards his neck to stop him from making voices. He can't make a noise when he can't breathe, right ?

Izumi felt the doctor shaking uncontrollably. He was scared, but he knew Haruka was trying to recompose himself. Slowly his breathing slowed until he managed to piece himself together again. Slowly Izumi was facing the cheerful Haruka that he knew.

"Thank you….thank you... " he finds Haruka chanting the words. Haruka made not attempt to push him away. Closing his eyes, savoring the sensation of the embrace.

Haruka turned to see Izumi. He looks familiar. The glasses, the concerned look, the pink hair…

 _Small Haru, what have I become ?_

Haruka looked over Izumi's wrist. There was unmistakably an Overlord mark on him. A tiny scar notifying a high ranked student had aimed for his life. Haruka smiled.

He pulled Izumi's wrist forcefully. With the same needle he used on himself, he injected the liquid to Izumi. He yelped, almost screamed if Haruka did not insert his fingers to Izumi's throat.

"Izuchan~ The first time you are injected this medicine you will feel all the pain you have accumulated throughout your lifetime. Then at the least, physical pain seems to dull in comparison~ Furthermore, your brain will feel like there is a thick membrane protecting you. Similar to _drowning_. Survive this, and you will feel stronger in your next few semester."

Izumi left the infirmary numbed and thankful. He was given a box worth of _medicine_ and the old needle Haruka used.

Haruka hummed in the infirmary. He did a good deed today~

"The medicine you gave him. It was especially designed for _you_." A voice was heard by the doctor. It was Kyouya.

Haruka turned around and grinned. "Same same~ He is mini Haruka is he not ?"

Kyouya growled and found himself being led to Haruka's neck. Haruka pulled the hand closer around them, begging him to choke him harder.

"If only I had tried to be friends with you in high school, I would have known you a bit better. I might even safe you from all of this,Haruka. My only regret is that I didn't try to get to know you sooner…"

Haruka gasped. Where does the sea go ? He was drowning… the was.. a _voice._

" _...Kyouya?"_

" _Sorry to interrupt, Haruka-sensei, Kyouya-sensei. The principal requested an urgent audience with you."_

Like a tea in a teapot. When the tea was still there, it needs to get refilled. Haruka drowns again in his madness. Sometimes forgetting the _voice_ calling out to him.

Kyouya swore, one day the insanity will end. Even if he had to pay the price for it.


	3. Broken Partners

_They said you have to be broken to be a villain._

 _To cut your emotions to_ _ **kill.**_

Blood splatters on the prince's face. Warmth filled his face and for a brief moment, emptiness. This was just _practice._ Real people _died_ in his hands but this is _practice._ His hands tremble after his twentieth kill. The people he killed did not scream, did not fight back, just came to him, clinging, _dragging._

 _The pit no.4_

"How is he, Kyouya?" A voice from above reminded him that he was not alone. The ceiling talks and drips blood. They _reek_ a vampire scent.

Kyouya changed the monitor to another pit. "Tokiya, an Anti-Hero. He was doing well for his rank. He failed every pity test, but he is physically able to kill. He still keeps his heart."

Viktor laughed. "Just like you, eh ? I pity his designated partner then. Another Overlord dragged into the low rank mess."

Kyouya pulled up the student information. Ryuu, Overlord, outstanding killing streak, merciless, charismatic. "He is a villain."

Viktor jumped down smirking. "Yeah. The _prince_ is dragging him down."

Kyouya shook his head. "He is a villain, but he is not evil. _Look."_

" _Prince, the one to get a hundred first owes the other a favor."_

" _Not now Ryuu, I am not you. My sword is blunt."_

" _Distraction, prince. If you stop thinking of killing and focus on another, these goons life will feel lighter."_

" _Did you just-"_

" _Now tell me, what dinner shall you cook for me tonight!"_

He smiled.

" _I will not lose!"_

Viktor whistled. He admitted that Kyouya's observation was correct. Ryuu was a good prodigy, but he was not necessarily evil. Killing and murder was one thing taught in the academy, but evil was a different matter. By the end of the school term, they have to know their purpose in life. To conquer ? To spread fear ? Mass murder was just another way. Everyone had a chance to be on top of each other.

Tokiya slumped. Ryuu was held on Tokiya's shoulder as they went out the pit.

" Team 4, congratulations. You passed the second examination with three hundred fifty seven kills. A hundred forty six by Ryuu and two hundred eleven by Tokiya." Kyouya announced.

Tokiya's eyes widened. He kills more than Ryuu ?

Ryuu grinned and nodded to him in approval. "You did it, prince. You are crowned the morbid prince."

"It was because you kept talking to me! You distract me from guilt and-"

" _Bah!_ I will not hear excuses from you. I owe you dinner. Meet me at the café later this evening. I will make curry." Ryuu laughed.

" _Ryuu. Report to your supervisor Viktor this instant. Tokiya. Report to your supervisor Kyouya."_

Tokiya nodded. He released Ryuu from his shoulder and thanked him for his cooperation. Ryuu shrugged.

They went to the lounge to meet their supervisor. Kyouya brought his notes and read it aloud.

"Tokiya. Your technique still needs improvement. The first hour of the exam you were hesitant. I do not want to see this in your next exam." he said.

Tokiya nodded.

It was Viktor's turn to talk.

" _Ma~an~!_ Ryuu. You are in BIG trouble. Losing numbers to the _runt_ here ?! Do you want a special tutorial with Haruka, huh ?!" Viktor slammed him to the wall. Ryuu grunted.

Kyouya stood still. Tokiya quickly ran towards them.

"Tokiya! STAY!" Ryuu commanded. He groaned before spitting blood. "I am fine."

Kyouya hit Tokiya's leg with his metal rod. "This is Ryuu's personal review. Stay out of it. You are dismissed."

"But-"

"Just go idiotic prince!" Ryuu yelled.

Tokiya stood up, took another glance at Ryuu before going out of the living room.

Vektor released his grip on Ryuu. He fell to his kness shaking.

Ryuu was laughing hard.

" _Dayum, man._ You got him good. I don't know what to say…" Viktor was also laughing.

Kyouya was surprised.

Viktor grinned at Kyouya's apparent expression. "They did not teach ya this at low rank. Ryuu. You successfully lead Tokiya and managed to convince him as a partner. Furthermore, you earned his trust and he…" Viktor laughed, "He _listens_ to what you say! Like a dog I swear! _Go! Stay! Calm down! Bruh…_ you aced the charisma test."

Kyouya's eye widened by the words.

Viktor grinned. "There is plenty of things you needed to learn before overthrowing the principal, Kyo. You can't even read Ryuu's intention."

Ryuu stood up smiling. "The dog makes it easy. That was all. It would be harder if I get someone like Wakatoshi or Izumi."

" _Ah~_ About that. You were actually aiming for Izumi's life too, weren't you ?" Viktor smirked.

"I had my fun." Ryuu shrugged. "I will not tell a soul about your plans, Kyouya-sensei. That would make my years in this prison interesting. I shall excuse myself."

Ryuu left.

Kyouya stared in disbelief to Viktor. They both spoke no words. The next examinee came to pit. They needed to resume their work.

Ryuu closed the door, smiling. He turned to the left to see Tokiya. "Did you be a good prince and listened to me to wait near the door ?"

Tokiya came near. "Did you meant what you said to Viktor ? I am just a tool ?"

Ryuu smiled. "Yes. But you have so much potential to be _better_. Did you learn your lesson today ?"

Tokiya nodded. "Is that what they taught you at O class?"

Ryuu laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah. I am bored. I needed a rival. Now, about that curry-"

Ryuu slumped back to be carried by Tokiya once more. To another student's eye, it was as if Ryuu were injured, and Tokiya was the stronger of the two, carrying the weight of a partner. The Anti-Hero knew better. Ryuu was too lazy to walk on his own, and pretended to weaken himself to create the facadé of easy prey.

" _-how about Panang curry ?"_


	4. Overlord Masterclass

_To know pain, you have to feel pain._

Welcome to Overlord Masterclass. Ten students chosen by the best rank to receive an intense training program. The ten students consists of mainly Overlord with a well chosen few on the Silent Killer and Enchanter rank.

Soujiro, Kouhai, Kurou, Ryuu, Takahiro, Souh, Touru, Jean, Seiichi and Reiji.

"Why is the human flamethrower here ?" Ryuu complained.

Reiji smiled. "Ren did not want to come, so I was his replacement apparently. I was told that they will be having real life experiments here so I got curious."

Kouhai pouted. She was well aware of the dangers in front of them. This training session was meant to break them, to get the to submit to a greater power. She knew she had to be careful.

Soujiro patted her back. "It will be fine, Kouhai. We got you."

Kouhai shook her head. As comforting Soujiro was to her, she cannot shook off the uneasiness inside her. She just knew this event will change them again.

Touru sneered. Why was the Overlord too close to each other ? He cannot comprehend. In his class, trust was something he cannot grant to anyone. Yet here, Soujiro was holding Kouhais hand, comforting her.

He felt a hand slowly holding him. Seiichi.

Touru flinched. "Why did you do that ?!"

"My right brain was proggramed to learn. As Overlords interaction was a rare sight. I will use this opportunity to copy their exact movement in hope to raise my rank based on their casual actions." Seiichi said robotically.

Touru growled and slapped his hand. "I do not want to hold hands with you!"

"Aww~ I'll hold hands with you Seisei~" Reiji smiled and hold his cousin's hand.

"It seems that holding hands with someone on the same level has no particular effect." he said stoically.

"I will hold your hand!" Kurou cheered and hold Seiichi's other hand. Now he was inbetween Reiji and Kurou. Seiichi was recording the effects of this new holding hand progress.

Souh chuckled as he tended Takahiro. He looked over Jean who seemed to be eyeing Touru, nodding in approval to the flamboyant man at his choice of men.

"Master Takahiro, if ever you needed my life to pass the final exam, I would be honored to die in your hands."

Takahiro gave a slight laugh and patted Souh's shoulder. "Thanks. I am quite sure I can kills somone by then don't worry~" he grinned cheerfully.

"Alright gather here students!"

The crowd gathered to meet Kyouya who were standing in front of a room. There seemed to be nothing inside the room aside the huge glass wall on three sides. The ones facing them showed pitch darkness.

"Overlords! And chosen few. You were chosen based on rank and skill to test your progress. This was no mere exercise where you get to kill some goons. This masterclass was meant to find out if you have the makings of an Overlord. This class will push you to the extent of your sanity. The death rate of this class is twice higher than most."

Reiji lifted his hand up. "So the death rate is 20/10?"

Kyouya growled and nodded. The students were taken aback.

"Basically in this room, you will feel sensory deprivation. You cannot see, you cannot feel, you cannot breathe. You will experience death and even then, it will not be enough. You can try stabbing yourself and even then there is no pain. Just blood. The ones that endured a whole day in the room passes the masterclass."

Reiji lifted his hand once more.

"The ones that did not endure is guaranteed death."

Reiji put his hand down, sighed.

"Seiichi!"

Seiichi looked up.

"For you alone, you must set your sensitivity level to 200% before entering."

Seiichi did not hesitate. There was a whirring sound where most knew as a reconfiguration noise. After it was done, Seiichi blinked. He suddenly has the need to hold one's hand.

"On the bright side! Usually this class increases one's sixth sense! So if you happen to have a secret vampiric genes like me, you will unlock it! That is you are not dead." Viktor appeared from the ceiling, he jumped over to Kyouya's side.

"This is unfair!" Soujiro yelled.

"Hmph ? You are afraid of a little death, my lord ?" Ryuu teased.

"How do we know it has been a day ? Will you open the door ?" Kouhai asked.

Viktor shrugged. "You gotta find out on your own."

Reiji lifted his hand up again.

Kyouya sighed. "Yes Reiji ?"

"Can I give a hug to Seiichi ?" he asked.

Kyouya frowned but lets him.

Reiji went to Seiichi and hugged his shuddering cousin. Upon knowing that he was being embraced, Seiichi smacked Reiji's head. Viktor laughed and gave everyone an equal time to say their goodbyes.

They hesitantly entered their separate chambers, hoping that they alone could make it through another hell.

As they entered, Kyouya asked the red haired vampire. "Did you do this class ?"

Viktor shrugged. "Nu uh, man! I called in sick. The people that do joined this class ended up dead and too scared to do anything ever. I ain't stupid. If I knew better, Ren is the smartest guy ever to skip this masterclass."

Kyouya eyes widened. He was quite sure he would not be seeing the ten teenager ever now. If he did, they would be either the most gruesome villain, or the most fragile individual they will meet. That if they were not dead yet.


	5. Overlord Masterclass: Aftermath

Kyouya was called by Viktor to help collect their corpses. He was expecting to bring a lot of bodies out to the incinerator but alas, most of them were standing. Scarred but standing. The only ones needed some sort of leverage was Kurou who was sprawling unconscious on the ground.

Viktor greeted Kyouya, whispering to his ears how the kids here are "his". Kyouya took a look around. Reiji was laughing as if nothing had happened to him. Seiichi who was once stoic let out a slight smile. That was...rare. Kouhai was standing beside Soujirou muttering the things they did to Kurou.

"Will he be alright ?"

"I do not know.. but keep your voice low. Ryuu may hear us…"

Kyouya turned to Ryuu who was leaning on the wall. Aside from the bloodied left hand with millions of glass pieces inside them, he seemed to be fine.

Takahiro held Souh in his arms. Souh was amost unconscious but unharmed. A smile was plastered in Souh's face.

Touru was shook but he did not express that outwardly. Jean who was sitting on his opposite gave him a defeated smile. They muttered something about their plan worked. Unlike the rest of the participant, they were both drenched in sweat.

After bringing Kurou to the infirmary, Kyouya went back to see Viktor. Viktor was looking at the monitor, grinning.

"Hey. This is interesting. Wanna see ?" Viktor showed the screen to Kyouya. Revealing the events that occur the past 24 hours.

* * *

12:00

Seiichi

 _Invasion of foreign program detected. System command run to auto. Will I run the program?_

 _Command set to affirmative. Loading foreign program. Shutting down to sleep mode…_

Reiji

 _You have been inserted the S1 program. This program will load itself unto you as soon as it synced to the original Seiichi program. Do you wish to continue ?_

 _Reiji nodded._

 _Affirmative. Syncing to the nearest Seiichi program…_

 _Shutting down to sleep mode._

"What ?"Kyouya replayed the scene in front of him.

Viktor laughed. "Those two. When Reiji hugged Seiichi, he put a shutting down chip inside him that allows him to go into a trance mode. Then, Seiichi out of kindness returned the favor to Reiji by inserting his own program inside Reiji. That way, when Seiichi shut down, Reiji goes the same way. Therefore making both of them asleep from the whole ordeal. Smart, really." He fast forward the clip to another student.

15:00

"Kouhai. Kouhai. Are you there ?"

"Soujiro? Soujiro! Why can I hear your voice ?"

"Look. The earring I gave you has a hypnotic effect. This allows me to whisper commands unto you. I cannot hear your voice but you can hear mine. Ok? I want you to stay awake with me. My earrings will keep vibrating to my voice as long as the recipient still listens. This could work to our advantage. You keep on hearing my voice knowing that you are still alive, but you have to keep being awake so I know I am alive. Do you understand ?"

"You put a hypnotic device on me ?!"

Soujiro chuckled. "Hah. I can feel your anger. That is good. Keep yourself safe and sane, and I will recite you poetries. Once in a while please let yourself feel a different emotion, that way you can send me feedback that you are alive."

"Mutualism symbiotic is a common trait to have for fellow overlords. This one was a good example." Viktor chuckled.

Kyouya stared in disbelief to him. "Was this not in the rules ?"

Viktor shrugged. "Really now, your life is on the line and this is a villain school. Do we really follow rules, Kyo-chan ?"

Viktor fast forward the video. Kyouya stopped him at eighteen. "These two starts getting in sync."

18:00

Blood mixed with sweat as Touru regained his stance. He kept switching back fromm posture one to posture two. An attack position to defence. The point was not to keep himself occupied, but to create a moment where you can _feel_ the other doing the same.

"This is another technique they can use to pass this class. It was interesting they found out without knowing the symbiosis between the two." Viktor chuckled.

"What do you mean ?"

"They are both fencing athletes. By having to perform several stances, slowly but surely you get a feeling of mutual physical connection. Imagine synchronized swimming. By slowly knowing your partner's stances, you slowly had a feeling they are beside you. A connection. But that needs to be maintained, so they have to keep doing their stances for another twelve hours. If one of the faint before that, they are both gone. They choose to make this a really hard endurance test." Viktor sped up their clip, showing how their movement were flawless.

24:00

Viktor smirked. He waved to Kyouya to show him the "deadly hour". Twelve hour after the endurance test. There was a twist to the walls. By then, the black walls started to turn transparent. It was a great news for some such as Kouhai and Soujiro as they could assure their safety. Jean and Touru also could make sure they are still safe and sane. But for some, it was a test of fear and illusion.

"Master Takahiro!" Souh banged the wall. Twelve hours of endurance was easy for the butler, until he saw Takahiro sprawled unconscious next door.

He yelled until his voice was hoarse but of course he could not feel that, nor the tears that flow from his eyes.

Takahiro on the other hand, was standing on the wall the opposite of what Souh's facing. He knew Souh was tricked into facing a dummy but he also knew he could not do anything about it. All he could do was was watch over him while staying safe and sane. His own safety was what Souh wanted the most and this was the least he could do. He had to endure a panicking Souh for another twelve hours and thought of a plan to tell Souh he was alright.

"This does not turn well obviously." Viktor remarked. "The same thing goes for Kurou and his "best friend", Ryuu. But unlike Takahiro who keep himself level-headed. Apparently someone's true self was shown in the depths of despair…"

Kyouya stared at the screen featuring Ryuu. The top class overlord, when faced with the almost death of his best friend…

03:00

Ryuu kept his face stoic. Not wasting any necessary movement as he gathered his fist and banged the wall in front of him. He used his sensory deprivation to not feel pain at all, ignoring the bruised hand and focusing at a point on a wall.

"He… He did _that ?!"_

Viktor chuckled. "One hour then the glass finally broke. It created an error in the system and they are all freed. Why do you think I called you at six ?"

Kyouya did not turn from the screen. He saw the hole made by Ryuu, hoisted Kurou and kicked the door open. Using his non-dominant hand, he tapped into the system and opened the door to all the rooms.

Finishing his deed, he let out the loudest scream he could ever managed and passed out on the computer afterwards.

Kyouya fast forward the clip. Reiji and Seiichi woke up first. Made a brief conversation before hoisting both of them to the malfunctioned room. Seiichi made sure to clean up the blood on the computer. Viktor was on the screen soon after.

This was both a fearsome and great news for Kyouya. He feared of what will happen to those participated but he also had hope. They have the ability to cooperate.

Viktor chucked. "We will find out soon enough."

* * *

Kyouya was lying if he was not surprised looking at the lighty bandaged white hair in his classroom. Ryuu returned the favor quickly by shooting a deadly glare to the older man. Kyouya knew better than to question why he was in the Anti-Hero class. He guessed the recent masterclass was at fault.

" _Takahiro went up a level. He is an Overlord now whether he wants it or not."_

That was what Viktor told him earlier. He never knew there were class changes occuring. It never happened on his generation.

"Ka-boom~!" Reiji popped from the window to greet Kyouya.

"Bo beep bo beep…" added Seiichi. It seems that after tha masterclass, Seiichi gained a sense of humor. Even if it is a dry humor.

"Fear not Anti-Heroes! I am just here to say hi. No explosions today...maybe" Reiji chuckled.

A minute later, the Overlord went pass the class. Soujiro gave a quick knock to the window, Takahiro waved, and Kouhai gave a smile. Ryuu accepted the smile by waving back to her.

Class ended. Kyouya was terribly tired. Before he got to go to the horrible teacher's lounge, he was stopped by a hand in his shoulder.

"Ryuu."

"They are not going to let Kurou out the academy alive." he said.

"What do you mean ?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "They will do what they did to the infirmary doctor to him. He has the _potential._ " he said. The way he mentioned the word "potential" was so familiar to him. It was a word for the principal's favorite.

"I asked the crew before coming here. Whoever was nice to you, any class, they are on your team. If you are unsure, you ask Viktor. I will give you a month to gather your own army. Afterwards, I want revenge. Takahiro will make sure nobody else enters the academy that day and I will make sure nobody escapes." he growled, "I want his head. You will help me."

Kyouya eyes widened at his words. He recalled Viktor's nonsense words that were given to him.

 _You are so slow, Kyouya. Haruka will die out of madness before his prince came to his rescue. Heck. Maybe I will die before you made a move._

 _Hey, do you know what makes an awesome villain ? A villain with a glorious purpose._

Ryuu patted Kyouya's back.

"I am on your team now."


	6. Strawberry Fondant

Whenever you drown, whenever your mind turns to liquid anesthetic. Too syrupy and sticky to be used. Whenever you felt like slipping, falling, drowning into a deep deep sleep. I am here for you. I am sorry I am always a step too late to save you, but I am here. You have no need to hold on to me, but please reach out to me. You have fallen too deep, if you cannot reach out to me, you will sink. Please wake up Haruka, _please…_

" _Put down the blade ?"_

" _Why ?"_

" _Just… put it down-HARUKA just-LOOK AT ME! -That's it. Come closer. Just-look into my eyes."_

" _Put down the blade."_

 _ **Clank!**_

" _Now slowly come to me. Don't look anywhere else."_

" _Good. Good." Kyouya breathed. "Let us go home now."_

They entered the car. Leaving the trail or carnage behind them, and into the accursed academy once more.

* * *

"Tough mission ?" the vampire asked mischeviously.

Kyouya glared at Viktor.

"Tough Haruka. Got it."

Kyouya sighed. He sat on his office chair and took a swig of his black coffee. "Darnit." It was supposed to be a simple, clean murder mission. Why does the principal paired him with the ever unstable crazy doctor ?! The mission was a single murder. Not a massacre!

"He's been called to the office again y'know~" Viktor pointed the window. Haruka was waiting in the hallway to meet the principal. It will be another dosage of those painkillers for sure.

Kyouya drank out his coffee before taking his leave from the office. Viktor smiled.

It was rare to see him make a bold move.

* * *

"Haruka."

Haruka tilted his head.

"Do you want to go out with me this weekend ?"

Haruka opened his mouth, but no response came immediately. He closed them, thought for a while and gave a small response.

"I thought going out is not allowed."

Kyouya scoffed. "Seriously? We graduated Evilmen Academy to break the rules. Are you still a hero ?"

Haruka eyes widened. He quickly shook his head.

"I will call you."

Haruka nodded cautiously.

Kyouya smiled. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pockets and slapped it to Haruka's cheek. "Wipe that bloodstain off your face. You look like a clown."

Haruka nodded dumbly. He tried wiping the blood but it was too much on his face and on his hands. It was everywhere. The handkerchief turned red instead and he is still dirty.

* * *

It was odd to see Haruka without his bloodstains or his doctor's gown. Kyouya was worried he didn't have any casual attire that fitted him. Yet he came with his light blue vespa-which the academy modified to go faster than it should be for escape reasons. At least he followed the traffic lights this time.

"I like your cardigan." Kyouya said.

"Thank you…" he replied with his saccarine smile. This was an indication that he had taken the medicine prior to meeting him here. "I got them from one of the corpses from yesterd-"

"ENOUGH."

"It has sunflower patterns inside…" Haruka showed the inside layer. Small sunflower patterns were scattered throughout the fabric.

Kyouya sighed. Perhaps he was being paranoid.

"So,..."

"Where are we going ?" Haruka interrupted.

Good point.

"What do you feel like eating ?" Kyouya asked. It was an attempt to make Haruka made his own choices but also because food was a safe choice.

"...cake."

 _What ?_

Haruka shied away from him. Almost as if he made a mistake in his choosing. "I want cake."

Fine. Cake it is!

Kyouya and Haruka went inside a local café. It was small but full of people. Kyouya kept his toes on Haruka all the time. Worried that he might broke down anytime and went on _crazy mode._ He was more surprised when Haruka gingerly went into queue on his own.

"Hi, how may I help you ?"

"I want cake." Haruka answered.

"Sure. Which one are you after for today?"

"Uhmm… strawberry."

"Not a problem. That would be $6.90."

"...huh ?"

"$6.90"

"You are not giving me free cake ?"

Kyouya dashed to Haruka side and quickly gave the cashier some cash. He knew the look in Haruka's eyes pretty well. _I'll pay by sparing your life…_

"and two medium long black thank you."

The cashier shrugged and put in the orders. They were given a number and waited on the table far from the window.

"Oh. I forgot we need money to buy stuff. I am used to getting free stuff at school hehehe…" Haruka chimed.

"Well, try to not forget things like this, alright ?" Kyouya sighed. The waitress gave them their cake first before waiting back at the counter for the coffee. Haruka took the cake fork and cut the cake in two.

"Would you like some ?" He asked.

"I am fine, thank you."

Haruka shrugged and took a bite of the cake. Soon after, the same waitress came with their coffee. They took their coffee silently.

"Bweh! I don't like coffee. I will be right back…" Haruka said and went to the counter. He went into queue, spoke normally about ordering his tea and gave a sum of money. Kyouya was astounded when he came back with his pot of tea.

Haruka smiled triumphantly. "I am not a "stupid crazy doctor",y'know~ Kyouya, I took my medicine this morning. My mind is crystal clear."

Kyouya wanted to stand up but he was dragged back to sit down by the doctor. He put up his casual smile which scares Kyouya for some reason.

"The principal… he is suspicious about your activity today. He was worried that you were trying to poison my thoughts, or even worse, to betray him. So, my actions today was to test your intention…"

Haruka giggled. "Don't look so dumbfounded Kyo-chan. It is fine. I saw no intentions if such from you. I can report to the principal that you are loyal~"

"Haruka… you have to know that-"

"-the principal is using me and you are trying to save me from madness ? Kyo-chan, if you start saying that, it will only proved the principal's suspicion towards you."

"..."

"You are not smart enough, aren't you ?"

Kyouya gritted his teeth.

"If I start faking weaknesses, crying, begging for you to end my pain. Telling you I had enough of the things they put inside my head, you would quickly and stupidly run to my rescue. You are very naivë, Kyo-chan. I am surprised you graduated…" The doctor smiled.

"Haruka-"

"I am the principal's left hand, Kyouya. If he asked me to kill myself I would do it with no hesitation. You cannot _save_ me."

"Haruka would you just listen to yourself ?! This is not you speaking!"

Haruka laughed. "Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya. Of course it was not me. I am unable to articulate a coherent word without him in my head. Do you understand ? You cannot fight him as long as you are unable to face this fact. He owns me. If you defy him, you will have to fight me."

...heh.

Kyouya began to laugh. He took Haruka's plate of strawberry cake and walked towards the counter.

"What are you doing ?! _That's my CAKE!"_ Haruka went silent afterward. Whose _voice_ was that ?

That was the Haruka he knew.

"Take it to the back please. I am done with this plate." He ordered the waiter. He smiled triumphantly to the angry Haruka. "You just said you did not have a voice of your own, but I am certain the Haruka I wanted to save is that Haruka that bought the strawberry cake."

Haruka quieted.

Kyouya sighed. He took his hand and dragged him out of the café. "I know a better place to eat strawberry cakes. Come!"

Haruka's eye lit up once more.

He reached out.


	7. The Golden Eyed

"Principal, what is that ?" Haruka pointed at the oddly glitter-colored vial. He pulled one out from the set of twelve and put them unddr the light for further inspection. The beautiful rainbow that shines when he moved the vial in a circular motion entranced him. The doctor always loved beautiful things.

The principal chuckled. He extended his hand which Haruka quickly offered his head to. He enjoyed getting physical affection from him. "This vial, Haru, consists of the advanced nano robot in expansion of the Sei1 program. By using your undying loyalty to myself as a base, I am able to create more of you with a single taste of this drink."

"Ah! You are giving me friends ?" Haru concluded.

"Yes. You will have so much better friends than your current ones"

Haru beamed. "Yay~! I would love that."

The principal smirked. "You can have one, Haru. You can choose your own friend."

Haruka opened his mouth to suggest, but even before he spoke the principal knew his thoughts.

"It will not work on Kyouya, but you may _try._ "

* * *

Haruka spend his time in the infirmary staring as said liquid glitter. He did have some patients waiting for him, but they can't be more dying than they are now. He just have to get rid of the body later. He stared at the other vial, he was given two in total.

"You wanted to see me, sensei ?" Kouhai entered the infirmary a bit too carefully.

"Yes! The principal gave me an assignment to be given to you!" Haruka cheered and put the vial in her hand. "This. You have to give this to someone!"

Kouhai tilted her head and gave an inspection to the vial. "Sensei… what is this ?"

Haruka hummed. He almost fell into his casual trance if Kouhai did not shake him up. "A-Ah! It is a medicine! Medicine that makes anyone that drinks it into my friend!" he grinned. By the way he smiled, Kouhai knew he was up to no good.

"Your friend, sensei?" she repeated.

"Loyal puppets of the principal. Y'know. Evil stuff!" Haruka clapped. "One sip is all it takes! So… maybe you can divide it into lots of sips ? Drop drop to coffee ?" Haruka twirled around her.

"Up to you! One big gulp for one big strong villain? Or tiny tiny drops for little villains! I get one too so I can put it into people's veins...Like this!" Haruka pulled up his bright pink _medicine_ and injected them to himself. In a flash his eye turned brown once more. This created fear for the girl. Crazy Haruka was preferable compared to sane Haruka.

"Where was I ?" he said softly. Kouhai hated that voice of his. His soft and mild manner does not suit his profession.

"If you plan to betray _us,_ you know the consequences. I will suggest you stick to the mission and get me your friend who you would willing to sacrifice." he smirked.

Kouhai was dismissed. Now he had some examinations to do with the dead subjects.

* * *

Overlord class was quiet without Ryuu around. The quietness was never a great thing. Negative thoughts easily grew when nobody was distracted. She sat beside Soujiro who now was accompanied by the newly promoted Takahiro.

"I received a mission." she sighed.

"What was it ?" Soujiro inquired.

Kouhai pulled out the vial she was given to by Haruka. "This vial contains nano technology used to control someone. I had to give them to a few people or one strong one to be _his_ puppet." she said.

Soujiro nodded calmly while Takahiro inspected the vial. "The colors are odd. Glitter is such a bad color to put into someone's drink." he said.

"You are in charge of the underclassmen drinks. You know what it means, right?" Soujiro stated. "If this is the art of war, he is deliberately showing that he is making an army."

Kouhai nodded. "I need to give this out for analysis, but giving them to per-se Reiji or Seiichi will attract too much attention. Haruka has at least one other vial too in his hand. He would of course inject people with them."

Soujiro gave a thought on this matter. "Ah. I know someone who could help." he said.

Takahiro looked at him in disbelief. "You know someone who could _help?"_

Soujiro nodded. "Just think of it as the Souh to your Takahiro."

Takahiro understood the notion.

* * *

They went to the Silent Killer dormitory. Even though the name was _silent_ killer, there are loud screams everywhere. The floor was practically pooling with blood both old and new. Soujiro just shrugged them for being "newbies".

"Master Soujiro!" A ninja came from the ceiling and bowed to him.

"Kei-kun. Do you have what I wanted ?" Soujiro chuckled from his grand entrance.

Kei nodded. He gave Soujiro a key in exchange for a scroll. "What it the vial for ?" Kei asked when he saw Kouhai holding them.

"That is what we are trying to find out." Soujiro said. "Anything you knew about this ?" he asked.

Kei nodded. "Hmm… aside from it making a puppet out of the students, no. Oh. They do have a change of eye color to a golden yellow." Kei gave a bow to Takahiro. "I am very sorry for your butler's loss."

Takahiro forced a smile. "It was fine. He was too weak that is why they got him. I will have to do all in my power to bring him back to my side."

Kouhai looked at him in disbelief. "Did something happen, Taka?"

Takahiro smiled. "When you were gone to the infirmary, the principal came to our class to have a demonstration of the new vial. This is also why we weren't too surprised to see _the_ vial itself. They used them on Souh. He was fit and fine. A loyal puppet indeed."

Takahiro paused for a while.

"...He didn't recognize me."

Kouhai felt sorry for him.

Kei excused himself and went back to the ceiling. Soujiro led the crew to a room on the end of the hallway.

"Well, I just have to kill the principal, yes?" Takahiro grinned cheerfully. Kouhai is amazed at his positivity. She knew talking about killing the principal means treason and could get him killed. But then again, he is _the_ Takahiro Okane.

"We are here." Soujiro said as he unlocked the door.

* * *

A room filled with beautiful and colorful canvas. Each paint lined up two inches apart each other excluding the blood jars on the left side. In the middle lies a painter eating blue paint, licking the excess off his fingers.

"Touya."

The artist named Touya looked to the door and his eye sparkled with excitement. "Souji! Long time no see! Well met!" He pulled him into an embrace and kissed both his cheek. Soujiro seemed to ignore the paint that ruined his white robe.

"I have heard the news and I was so inspired. Overlord masterclass! Who would have known such things existed. Villains having courage and heart! That is beautiful!" he twirled. Kouhai instantly remembered her previous encounter with the mad doctor.

"Yes. We need to know more about this vial. Can you…?"

Touya nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes. Let me just-oops!"

 _Crash!_

They looked at the metallic liquid on the floor. Maybe trying to hold a glass vial with a bloodied paint-coated hand was not such a good idea.

"It's okay I can just lick it!"

"Oh no no no NO! That is exactly what I do NOT want you to do!" Soujiro yelled.

"Oh…" Touya shrugged.

Kouhai came to him and told him that she needed to know and analyze the vial, in hopes that he had an antidote for the students. It seems that all hopes is lost now with the broken vial on the floor.

Touya shook his head. "I have another one." He pulled the exact same vial out of his pocket.

"Where did you get them?" Kouhai asked.

Touya shrugged. "Someone put it between my paint tubes and I was saving it for a special occasion."

"To eat ?"

Touya nodded.

"You know, I would _love_ to help you but it seems like the only way we can get an antidote is to find someone with a high immunity for poison and just extract the antidote from them. I have high immunity so I can try and lick that floor. Either way I can tell you what will happen when I took it, right ?" Touya smiled.

This bids another question for Kouhai. Why would anyone help each other in this academy? The bargain seemed too sweet even for her. Is Touya planning something? She could understand compromise but not a full dish on her own advantage.

"How can we... trust you ?" she said cautiously.

Touya smiled. "You do not have to, my muse. I have been alone confined in this place for so long with only birds and trees to accompany me on the other side of the window. You coming here to greet me is all that I need~ All of you." Touya sighed. Nobody wanted to be friends with an unstable killer artist. Everyone know that.

"Well, can I try it now ?" he asked.

Soujiro dabbed the remnants of the shattered vial with his handkerchief. Taking the remains if the glass pieces out and gave it to the artist. Touya thanked him and licked them. He gave a little taste in his mouth before sucking them dry. .

"Oh my…" he said. Kouhai can see his eyes turned golden as it was told. "This thing is stronger than I thought-ahahAHAHH!" he gasped. "Is this what Haruka-sensei's mind consist of ? How can anyone think with all these voices-too much whispers shushshush! AHN... Soujiro, I think I failed you. This thing keeps telling me things, I keep hearing voices and commands that I have to _obey._ " Touya tried to pull his hair out because of his headache. "This _is_ strong poison indeed. Too strong. Stronger than paint…"

Touya looked at Soujiro once more, his purple eyes turned fully focused and golden. "I'm sorry. He controls me now…" he said calmly.

"That is fine,Touya. Thank you for trying." Soujiro said.

Touya tilted his head. "It seems that they also controlled Seiichi though~ The usual monitor keeps looking me…"

"What monitor?" Takahiro asked.

Touya pointed at the painting on the left. The painting turned into a computer screen with Seiichi on the other side. He too has the golden eye.

"Seiichi!"

"Greetings overlords. I just came to check on Touya. Exactly as how it was announced, Touya was monitored by me who was under the student council's supervision." Seiichi said.

"The student council ? They were backing up the principal as well?!" Takahiro gasped. This was proven to be a tough war.

Seiichi nodded. "I am glad you were on our team, Touya. I have not had a mission delegated to you but I assure you that you will have your first official mission soon."

Touya nodded cheerfully. "Hai hai~"

Soujiro wanted to ask more things to Seiichi when Touya threw a hammer to the monitor shattering the screen to pieces.

Touya smiled. "I am sorry I cannot help you, but I can direct you to someone who has a stronger poison resistance than me. I have to be quick...this… robot is... controlling me…." Touya gasped for air. It seems that even his breathing was under their control.

"Lock the door. Go to this person. You can advance afterwards." he said clutching his own hands. He pulled a worn out black business card which Soujiro took.

Soujiro, Takahiro and Kouhai ran towards the door and locked Touya back in. Touya let out a scream and from the other side of the door they could hear him clawing the door. Kouhai almost felt sorry for him.

"What does the card says?" Takahiro inquired.

"It is…" Soujiro paused. "The drama club's business card."

"What ?"

 _Senryuuki Maikaze._

"Ryuu-senpai?" Kouhai read it through. There was no other name listed on the card.

Soujiro gave a mirthless laugh. "Looks like we have to visit the anti-heroes next…"

Takahiro interrupted them with a gunshot. "Hey guys. We have trouble."

In front of them there was three golden-eyed students ready to attack them.

Another gunshot.

"Nevermind" Takahiro laughed. "Let's go~" He jumped through the piles of body.

Soujiro clearly wondered why he didn't graduate earlier.


	8. The Student Council (OCs)

**This chapter mainly contains NMS OCs in Evilmen Academy AU. It relates to theprevious chapter but skipping this chapter will no miss any plot on the story.**

* * *

 _Will you love me, till the end ?_

 _Even if it's just as friends ?_

 _Even angels die and it rains again._

 _Will you love me, till the end ?_

Upon mountains of dead bodies Ichiya stood. He sang a song he composed for himself. For his future beloved. For his past lovers. He swung his blade to his side, jumping to meet his partner on the other side of the pile. _Ah. They are dead._

 _Pit no.7, Ichiya report to your supervisor._

Ichiya smiled softly and ignored the call. He dragged the body of his partner and laid it flat on the ground. He crossed their arms and with little flowers and decoration he had, he made a small altar for them. He prayed to a god of his own mind.

"My lord, I know not my partner before this examination. I hope his next life is full of mercy and happiness."

 _Pit no.7, Ichiya report to your supervisor._

Still no answer.

A sigh.

 _Ichiya Kurafodo, brave knight of the west, the king would like to have an audience with you in the grand hall immediately._

Ichiya perked up and left the pit immediately.

* * *

He was no knight of course. A knight is noble and strong, just like Tokiya. He didn't even have the correct weapon. A scythe is not a sword. Still, he was tricked into having an audience with his supervisor. Not the king. He could pretend he was the king.

Time passes so quickly when you have a great disdain over things. Only small important matters most. Ichiya remembered how he came into this mess, his family left him and he had nobody else. He wanted to pursue education no matter the cost. He remembered his father always said education is very important. As long as he had a goal, his actions were smooth.

"Ichiya were you listening to us ?" a voice growled.

"Uh-huh!" he said. Obviously was not paying attention.

"Don't Uh-huh me you tiny scrub!" the vice president, Li pinches his cheek. Ichiya gave a sheepish smile.

"Did ya know that the new president of this council killed the previous member of the council?" Mika said casually.

The crew nodded. "Heehee~ Why else will there be a new student council and a new president?" Ichiya grinned.

"It was because he received incompetent members like you-" Li pinches his cheek harder. Ichiya whined as if the pinches did not hurt.

"We were discussing the student council rules." a soft voice answered. That filled the gap that Ichiya was lacking. So we _are_ discussing something!

"Do villains even require rules ?" A cheerful voice asked. It was Ichiya's cute little favorite, Bobby.

Ichiya laughed.

"Some of us **do** need rules before they get themselves _killed!"_ Li growled.

Ichiya smile went wider. He was happy that they actually get along. Like FRIENDS!

"We are the closest group to form an alliance similar to the Overlords. If we do not have rules we could have been killing each other by now." Seiichi came and sat down with them. The chatter disappears immediately when they saw Touru entered the meeting room.

"We are under direct command of the principal and they have given us two direct missions. One mission is to go outside the Academy and assimilate this vial to the local water system." Touru put down a glass of vial filled with golden glitter on the table. "The second would be for the remnants of the student council to drink this vial." he put another glass on the table that made the participants shook in fear.

They had heard rumors about the golden liquid that controlled their mind and turn them into the principal's puppet. They just had no idea it would come to them so _soon._

"Half of you to go and do task one, the rest to task two. Choose. Which one would be your liking." Seiichi said.

Artie raised his hand. The artist spoke in an uplifting manner even though they all know that they would have to fight for their position to not be mind-controlled. "You asked us to choose between making the world into the principal's mindless puppet or us instead?"

Touru nodded.

"Can we get someone to do these for us ?" Artie laughed. "Delegation is part of an Overlord's task." he said cheerfully. Artie might have been the only Overlord in the council. He took these tasks quite lightly.

"You have five minutes to decide." Seiichi put down a timer.

Artie sighed, Mika groaned, Bobby made a face only few can describe as concerned. Li stood expressionless and Ichiya hummed his favorite song. The newcomer Shinobu was quickly panicking, MC who just came and overheard the conversation outside ran away from the room. Yurei pretended he does not exist.

"Shotgun on task one!" Mika said lightly.

Li wanted to protest but nobody else seemed to care.

"I will drink the vial." Ichiya said cheerfully. "It might taste like strawberries."

"Ichiya…" Yurei spoke.

"I will drink them as well…" Yurei spoke.

"This is unfair!" Shinobu stood up. "You cannot make us choose between our freedom and the people's freedom!"

"Hee hee~ Believe me. They can and they will~" Ichiya hummed. "Either way we are super screwed~"

Li crossed his arms. "You are very calm for someone who is " _super screwed"._ I can only assume you have some sort of back up plan."

"Uh-huh! If anyone tries to kill me I just have to kill them. I can make more friends later~" he smiled.

"That is… very positive of you." Artie gave a mirthless laugh. "I would attempt to do the first task please." he said.

Li nodded. "I understand that Touru-sama and Seiichi had drinked the vial beforehand. I will honor them by doing the same." He could feel the atmosphere tensed around them. "After all, Shinobu and Bobby need further training before becoming a proper tool."

It is settled then. Everyone was given a vial. The task one group dashed to fulfil their mission while the task two group waited on their next order.

"MC ran away did he? Your next task is to catch him and force him to drink the vial. Afterwards, you drink yours and report back to us." Touru smiled. The smile he gave was unnatural. Now Li knows the extent of the mind control. It was, scary.

" _Crivallen…"_ Ichiya muttered.

Yurei looked at him in disbelief. The whole council was taken aback by the random speech.

" _Crivalllen mirdinier...Kachisama. Threicore, Aruide carvallier."_ he said again.

"What is the weird one talking about ?" Touru demanded.

Seiichi looked through his database for foreign words but none came up in the searches.

Yurei called out to him. " _Fahrentin?"_

Ichiya nodded.

He took the vial and drank it whole. He smiled as Yurei did the same.

Li looked at him hesitantly. He brought the vial to his mouth when-

 _RUN!_

His hand were quickly grabbed by Ichiya and they dashed out of the council room.

Yurei provided them with a smoke camouflage. The ran outside the Academy via the sporting stations and into the forests.

"I-ICHIYAAA!" Li yelled.

"Hush hush! They will get us if you scream scream!" Ichiya stuck out his tongue. Yurei kept a lookout for intruders armed with his twin blades.

"Why isn't the vial working for you ?!" Li whispered.

"The medicine did not work for those who have a specific similar genetic code. The vial makes those infected have golden eyes. It does not affect those who was born with it…" Yurei said.

 _Golden…?_ Li took a closer look at Ichiya's eye. Those bright yellow was… golden ?

"I tried this medicine before. It _still_ taste like yellow paint! Not strawberries."Ichiya mumbled. "Can't save MC now. We gotta push you off a cliff to safety."

"Wait. Your plan on _saving_ me was to _push me off a cliff ?!"_

Ichiya gave him his usual tee-hee laugh.

"Don't tee-hee me you idiot!" Li yelled.

"Li-kaichou-sama! I love you enough that I want to kill you, ok ? Now bye bye!" In a swoop, Ichiya lifted the taller kaichou and tossed him off the nearby cliff. They could hear him scream as he splashed down into the sea.

Yurei came to Ichiya slightly concerned of his sanity. "Are you...ok?"

Ichiya nodded. "They cannot ruin my mind more that this. What is next ?" he asked.

Yurei thought for a while. "We cannot go back to the academy. I suggest we go to Okane Corporation for help. They would not want their only child to be mind-controlled."

"Good idea!" Ichiya cheered. "We can visit Bobby and friends on the way and take them with us!"

Yurei nodded quietly.

The siren blares and that is when they know they are being hunted. Ichiya pulled out his scythe and Yurei extended his wires. "Where did you park ?"

Yurei pointed at the school basement. "My jaguar is parked there."

Ichiya smiled. "Alrighty then… let's go!"

They both ran for their lives, and perhaps, for the safety of the Student Council as well.

* * *

 **Translation:**

*To the cliff. Bring the vice president to the cliff. Therefore, at least one of us could be saved.

*Fahrentin is an ancient language Ichiya made for his novel. Yurei happened to read a few of them.


End file.
